A fall into darkness
by Raymondmaster
Summary: Raphiel is about to get him first job, follow him on his fall into darkness. (Warning: May contain spoilers, extreme violence, intense scenes and emotional conflict)
1. and so it begins

It seems with all stories there must be a beginning, So with that in mind allow me to tell you about the Freddy's pizzarea franchise and how it became...

The year was 1968 and there were two young boys named **William** and **Henry**. William was exceptionally talented in school, however he chose not to apply himself very seriously. Then in high school he found he had a very deep interest in Electronics. That interest lead him to robotics, a new field in his school. Which drove him forward. He was not polite, but not barbaric. He was lazy, yet not a total slacker, His features included Black sleeked back hair and onyx eyes.

Henry, on the other hand so to speak was a serious boy. He took high school and tried to apply himself to his maximum potential. He earned fairly good grades and was known for his 'no nonsense' attitude. He was a polite young man who carried himself with purpose. He had a knack for money and words.

They met in high school.

Of course they first didn't get along. But over time, Opposites attract. They became Close friends during their senior year. They graduated and parted ways, never expecting to meet again.

For a while, they didn't, the years passed and then a miraculous incident occurred. They had met on the same bus. They talked business, William, despite having no scholarship nor college education was hired by Henry to work for his company as a engineer.

* * *

November 16th 1998

7:34 PM

I opened my eyes to see my ceiling, (Wow what a surprise!) Today was my first job interview and I was quite nervous, however with my good luck and charm I was sorta-not really confident that I could get this job.

So without further ado...

My name is Raphiel, and I'm a ninja turtle!

No... just no.

I deeply apologize in advance for causing you retinal damage from the friction of rolling your eyes so hard.

My name is Raphiel. That is all.

I got up, fully clothed, (because, lets be honest what kinda person changes clothes just to sleep in) and began my 'morning routine' which consists of getting up, and moving to where I want to go. Of course it was just my luck that absolutely nothing of note came up. I began walking the 1 mile trip whilst mentally sighing.

I arrived at my destination 15 minutes later because I have long legs and walked into the place, Adjusting my sleep schedule took a slight toll on my body but nothing of note other than that.

I walked up to the pizza establishment and saw a neon half lit-up sign that read "Freddy's pizzarea".

As I entered through the glass door the cashier greeted me, "I assume you're the new night guard?" ...? Why did he assume that I was going to get this job. I may be 'eccentric' at times but I pay attention.

"Yes." I answered.

"The boss is around the corner." he came out behind the corner and pointed me down a hallway. I guess I should describe my surroundings before we continue, The entry point seemed to be linked right next to the dining room, oddly there was no fire extinguishers but there was a lot of rule posters seemingly on every corner of the dining room.

A protruding half-circle room stuck out awkwardly on one side of the room with a sign I didn't bother to read.

The stage however was the main attraction, Hosting 3 animatronics which looked... unclean for lack of a better word. All were bipedal and stood with their heads hanging down, The place almost looked, dead only the sound of slight buzzing lights and refrigerators were heard. I suddenly didn't feel very enthusiastic. I noticed something else too, It was barely out of the normal wallpaper, but there was slight discoloration along the edges, like some poster had been torn down.

The kitchen was right next to me as I walked into the dining room, my left to be exact and there were two hallways, for some reason ending up at a office, I don't know why they didn't put one wall but who am I to question their building choices.

Me and the cashier, (Who's name I learned was Phil later.) walked down the closest hallway to a man, I thought the restaurant was dirty but this office just was... horrible. Papers scattered everywhere, The sides were painted with some Yellow and black lines indicating a danger of some sort. As I walked in a Deeper than normal voice snapped me out of my 'detective' trance.

"My name is Fred."

"My name is Fred, are you Raphiel?" He asked with a slight booming voice. He was obviously of African descent with softish brown eyes looking at me. I noticed he seemed slightly hunched over. Like he was ready to fight at a seconds notice. He had a suprisingly well-spoken feeling to him.

"Yes sir." It always paid to be polite. I didn't mention this before but i'm scrawny as hell. I look like a holocaust extra. (No offense to those who had fell victim to this horrible tragedy) But I don't know how else to describe my body.

"Sit down" he gestured to a chair in front of the desk, I sat and he began talking.

"Have you any criminal record?"

"No."

* * *

After about half a hour later of questions he told me to sign the contract and I could begin working.

I skimmed over it, essentially a week's worth of work had to be completed and I'd not reveal and security or economic status of my work place to anyone outside of the company for any reason even after I quit.

It seemed like a very fair contract to me.

That should have been my first red flag...

(A/N I picked the day of the month at random, turns out it was a monday, how convenient,)

"Then you can begin working tonight," he stated, "I've been guarding this place for a half week and I've been missing sleep." Now that he mentioned it he did look tired, Maybe that was why he was slouched over. He also had a bruise barely noticeable on his forearm.

"To reiterate; your shift begins at 12, you will be given a key to open up the..." He seemed to zone out for a half minute. Phil looked slightly concerned for his boss.

"... The pizzarea to let the other employee's in at 6 AM, After you open up you are to go home immediately so you don't interfere with their work. If you, for whatever reason, Sustain a injury there's med kits in the kitchen, Bathrooms, and supply closet. The money has been sealed away already, You're on the lookout for vandals and other such miscreants. You have a tablet which access the security feed, If you are faced with a armed person there are these power doors right here and the glass is bulletproofed."

"Yes sir." I don't know why but I felt like he was trying to comfort me in advance. Was the working conditions here so deplorable?

"Then your first night begins."

* * *

This is not the first FNAF story I've written however I feel this is the first one i'm going to take seriously. I've deleted my other story's in shame a long time ago and I regret doing so, It's great to see how far you've come.

I feel I've been having trouble making characters, any advice via review would be great, any other concerns would be also fine. I believe I've been "Over-describing", Do you think so?

Review, if you want.

Rate, if you want

Goodbye

-Raymondmaster


	2. Strange happenings (Night one)

Authors notes: I know, I know, you're all suprised I actually updated. The first chapter was a bore so i'm thinking about revising it. Btw theres some purposefull errors or descrepencys as the story is told by the POV of a human, (Or is it?) thus he is bound not to notice certain things or act perfectly logically. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Strange happenings (Night one)

The gentle clammering of rain hitting the roof was heard, Raising my head off the desk I blinked, I felt as I had never slept. Maybe I hadn't adjusted my sleep schedule as well as I thought. Rubbing my eyes I sat up.

The office looked off... The papers that messily decorated the desk were fewer than before, there were no cups of soda and everything looked shinier than previous. I felt a churning in my stomach as anxiety called... Something wasn't right, the air felt strange, it wasnt as clear as a november day should've been.

I got up wondering what the hell happened, All I remembered was sitting up in my chair then darkness.

Then I spotted it, blood staining the east hall. messily made lines of blood as if something had been dragged. I closed both doors, checking for any hiding spots where someone could be.

The stench of blood was overwhelming. I couldn't breathe properly I tried searching for my tablet, It was smashed into a million pieces. My heart broke. My only method of information gathering was gone.

I picked up the phone and hit the buttons 9-1-1... Absolute silence.

I didn't even know how much power I had.

I think my heart skipped a beat. Even moreso when I heard something like a ball filled with sand being crunched behind me.

Anxiety was like a wildfire. My ears were ringing constantly. I couldn't hear anything. I could barely see anything through the red haze known as my vision.

I decided that turning around would be better to face a possible threat, so I turned around quick as a bullet ready to fight.

Then I heard the soft chiming of a music box. Playing the tune "My grandfathers clock." I felt dizzy, sinking to the floor. Right before I passed out I saw a body laying in the corner and a white, porcelain mask stained with makeup. My blue eyes slowly closed...

* * *

I jerked upright in my chair sending things sprawling all over the floor, I felt my blood begin to rush to my head as I stood up, whipping around to check my sorroundings. Everything was where it was before. The sound of chiming was heard that was forced into the back of my mind.

There was no bloodstain in the hall, no crumpled sillouete in the corner and no mask, Before I could continue on my thinking a loud ringing was heard, I jerked as if struck and turned towards the phone on a dime.

The sound of a man's voice came through the answering machine.

(If you don't wanna read through this just skip towards the bottom)

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

(Phone call over)

I carefully reflected on what he said.

From the way he defended the "characters" to the way he changed a word mid-say gave me a bad feeling. However I made the poor mistake of not remembering the danger of the animatronics. I have shit memory like that.

I hadn't noticed before, but there was no sounds of rain... It was in the middle of november.

My fright slowly drained away as the first halfhour passed. During that time I did alot of thinking... It was obviously a nightmare, but I had barely had those, I was a avid dreamer... could that be the cause? What about the porcelain mask? So many questions passed through my mind.

I checked the camera's every 10 minutes, the power was at a healthy 95 %. What would happen if the power ran out?

During my 5th sweep my questions halted when I checked the main stage, Bonnie was gone.

My heart started thumping. Had I possibly missed him in my previous camera sweeps? Maybe he was taken to parts and services before I had my "nap"? I did a double sweep, before I found him in the dining hall.

Then the free-roaming came to mind and I tried to relax. I hadn't really remembered the phone call in my flight or fight response.

I mustered up some courage and grabbed my torch and strapped my baton to my holster. My security guard suit was heavy but reassuring. I had to use the restroom anyway.

I began down the hall in a power walk shining my flashlight around To do a manual check of what the cameras couldn't see. I thought I saw a hazel glow in my peripheral vision. I Causiously turned but it wasnt anywhere in sight.

Bonnie was standing in the dining room which I had entered. He suddenly turned towards me, his head on a mechanical swivel, I felt unease and wisely decided to return to my office.

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and held my flashlight, only to see him mere inches away. How did he get behind me so quietly, I froze for a split-second.

His hand shot out and grasped me around the throat, being a 7 foot tall animatronic he hoisted me up. My flashlight fell out of my hand and spiralled to the ground, rolling to the side.

I struggled, trying anything to get away in any possible way. He loosened his grip for a moment and then slammed me into the wall. Knocking the breathe out of me. He then tightened his grip again, squeezing my main arterys shut in my neck.

As I began to drift into the void all I felt was sorrow.

Sorrow for my family.

Sorrow for my past mistakes

Sorrow for all the people I hurt, accident or not.

Sorrow for myself.

I felt something drip down my face that wasn't tears.

Then darkness consumed all once again.

* * *

Hello again, it seems you've returned, it's time to continue our story, this time through a perspective of **Henry**. Before Henry hired William, his business was doing poorly, the electricity costs for the animatronics were too high, the amount of times the robots needed to be repaired was very common and the pizzarea was not near a busy road.

When Henry hired **William** nearly all of those problems disappeared, He worked long shifts for low pay and refused to accept any overtime pay. He had paid out of his own pocket for ads in the newspapers and he was talking about improvements at almost all times.

One day William did not show up for work.

Then the next day.

Then the next.

After that he showed up, He smelt disgusting and he had a 1000 yard stare almost all the time.

That day passed and William slowly went back to normal, He had refused to talk to Henry about what had happened.

 **But I knew what happened.**

He had killed a homeless boy, snuffing out his life. The boy was trying to mug him, He had a switch blade. You can claim it was in self-defence but **It was** **not.** After the knife was out of his hands he begged for his life and for forgiveness.

William did not give him either. He had taken a sick pleasure in the pain and the tears. He had stopped taking his mental medication and the boy paid for it.

But he **loved it.** So after that day he **never stopped**. He got his fix, with months between each.

So now you know why William needs to die.

* * *

I slowly came to, feeling a stone floor beneath me, in the pure darkness. I felt the familiar cloth of my normal clothes on my body and a bruise on my neck. Then a voice broke out in the darkness, a calm monotone. Sounding like a hushed whisper.

 _"Can you hear me?"_

I was terrified into silence.

" _I don't know if you can hear me."_

I tried to quiet down my breathing

 _"My name is... It doesn't matter. What's your name?"_

My night vision was n full efect and I could see two white pinpricks about 4 feet away.

 _"Please, can you hear me?"_

...

I could see the pinpricks getting closer. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

It stopped.

 _"Do you remember what happened before you came here?"_

I took in a deep breath and let it out trying to calm my shaking body. It was one of my greatest fears, to be unable to see where I am.

I don't know what it was about the voice in the darkness that made me speak. Maybe the shy, quiet sound that it had. Or the slight worry...

"I... I'm Raphiel." I stuttered out. Answering it's first question but not the second.

 _"You're so close to dying."_ It whispered out gently

"W-What?"

 _"Your body is almost dead, the animatronic closed your two arterys shut, You would be dead in seconds if you weren't here."_

"Where am I?"

 _"To be honest I don't know all I know is that I can go here, this is the first time i've brought someone else here, Time passes slower in here..."_

"Why am I here?"

 _"Because i'm tired of all the death here, so many childeren and night-guards have lost their lifes here... Even-..."_

It went quiet for a moment.

 _"I'm here to offer you something, You can accept my help, you'll gain strength and be able to escape Cly- Bonnie with your life, You might be able to see in_

 _the darkness, Maybe even have supernatural powers. Many souls have voluenteered in the hope of finding someone to end this cycle. I could sense it in you, you'd never let someone suffer if you couldn't help it."_

"How... How many have died here?"

 _"At least a thousand souls have died here, many are bound by their emotions to this place. Hate, sadness and regret."_

"Who are you?"

Absolute silence reigned for about a full minute.

 _"My name..."_

It paused.

 _"I have forgotten my name a long time ago."_

 _"Back onto the subject, if you accept these terms you only need to promise to try and_ _ **SAVE US**_ _. If you save us you may retain some of your powers, and if you do, I want you to try and help the other. There are other places, like candy's burgers where people have died, please never stop trying to save them."_

I took a moment to think (I know, shocking) It sounded so distraught...

"I accept your terms and I promise to **M**."

 _"Thank you... now it begins."_

I felt weightless before the darkness faded into light...

* * *

Well thats chapter two, suprise suprise. I hope that some of you may enjoy it. Also 4 views W00t!

Omake Raymondmaster vs. Bonnie

Raymondmaster: "You redy m80?"

Bonnie: _*Distorted scream*_

Raymondmaster walks up to him.

Raymondmaster: "Say that to my face ho."

Bonnie: _quieter *Distorted scream*_

Raymondmaster: "Step into the ring if you dare!"

Bonnie steps into the ring, his servos whirring..

Raymondmaster gets in the blue corner and bounces on feet.

Referee: "Now I want a good clean fight. No concussions. No weapons, are we clear?"

Bonnie nods.

Raymondmaster nods.

Referee: "Then fight!"

Raymondmaster steps up to bonnie checking his reach.

Bonnie goes in for the daring leg sweep.

Raymondmaster dodges back then thrust kick forward catching bonnies shin and making him stumble.

Bonnie stumbles purposfully into the rings ropes then lunges with a choke slam.

Raymondmaster dodges.

Raymondmaster: "Wow you really like chokes slams don't you. First Raphiel, then me?"

Bonnie: "yes you fag."

Raymondmaster is suprised he can talk.

Bonnie takes advantage and kicks Raymondmaster in the stomach before tossing him outa the ring.

Raymondmaster: "Look ref, behind you!"

Referee turns around

Raymondmaster tasers Bonnie then tosses taser under ring.

Raymondmaster jumps on bonnie.

Referee turns around.

Referee: "1... 2... 3...!"

 **DING DING DING**

Referee: "Winner RAYMONDMASTER!"

No one cheers.

*Disclaimer I don't really know how a WWE match works i'm guessing outa my ass.*

If you like you may R8 or review if not then pm me telling me I should delete my account.

Salutations

Raymondmaster


End file.
